Jevil
Jevil is a stupid guy that only won against Pureman due to him mistakingly being fed water. If you feed him anything, he will be able to do anything and does not need any food or water to survive. But continuing on, he twisted his neck around in order to stop his reign. Afterwards he made the Jevil Force, who has Pureman's son on his team, in order to keep charge of everyone in Pureman's timeline. He's notable for defeating Pureman and not the Jevil Force for some reason. But he was also a notable clowner because whenever someone killed him he just came back because he usually sees what happens in the future if he can sense it so he just drinks water in order to prevent him dying ever. And likes to mess with people's houses if he feels like it. Biography Background Jevil was assumably born around the same time on the same planet as Pureman's son. As so he grew up with him and influenced a lot of Jevil's actions. But that's it about background actually. Pureman When Jevil had his taxes raised, he decided to go up to him with his friends (including Pureman's son) and Pureman eliminates one easily. But one decides to feed him water, and so he twists his head without anyone noticing and forms the squad by channeling alternate dimensions. They decide to protect the Pureman timeline for a while but get bored, so they go to the current timeline. Current Jevil and his force decides to live in UnWorld, in where they buy out some of Japan in order to keep their base. There have been many wars between Japan and them but they always win due to Jevil. But sometimes they go on vacation with Woodman and Wallman to relax and have their soldiers do the work. Personality Jevil primarily clowns around as his main trait because he looks like a clown. But he can actually be likable at times. He also does some jerk moves because Pureman's Son does some jerk moves so yeah. Like whoever does something really bad are sinners to him and kills them with a technique he uses which I'll explain below. Powers Like I said, whenever he has drank or eaten anything he can do anything. Literally anything, but he likes killing people he deems "sinners" to use a technique that involves him leading the victim to a room and charging a green aura on his hand. He says something and then it cuts to outside the room where a green aura glows which apparently takes the soul of the person and sends it into another plane of existence which is just a white room. In addition, he can drive a Mercedes-Benz. He can also dab really fast. Category:Guys Category:Guys who own a prison Category:He dose not look evil.. i love cats Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Jerks Category:Almost undefeatable Category:VERY Overpowered Guys Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Members of the Jevil Force Category:Undertale Category:Jesters Category:Maniacs